La Valse De La Lune
by Bandit12
Summary: Je me nomme Maya Lee Jones. Je suis une jeune fille comme les autres, peut-être plus faible. Mais un pacte me fera prendre conscience de qui je suis vraiment. La Valse De La Lune me fera changer, ou tout simplement devenir moi ? Histoire en ré-écriture.
1. Chapter 1: La rentrée

_Tout d'abord, merci de lire mon histoire. Je tient à préciser qu'aucun des personnages (sauf Maya, sa famille, Devil et quelques autres) ne m'appartient._

_Je m'inspire de l'histoire d'Harry Potter pour les bases, mais je modifie tout à ma sauce. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira et que vous me ferez l'honneur de me laisser un message pour me le dire!_

Aussi, je suis occupée à ré-écrire toute l'histoire et je pense changer le titre en "Valse de La Lune". Dites ce que vous en pensez

* * *

**Plus que de l'amitié**

_**Chapitre1: La rentrée**_

_Encore une journée pourrie. Ca n'arrête pas ! Ils sont toujours sur mon dos, et je ne peux jamais rien dire. Emmerdeurs, sadiques, je les déteste !! Mais ce qui me fout le plus les boules, c'est qu'ils sont ma seule famille._

_Mais dans une semaine, je serai enfin tranquille. Plus de frère, plus de père ! Car demain, je retourne chez moi. A Poudlard, le grand collège de sorcellerie ! Enfin….Deux mois à attendre ça impatiemment.._

Allongée dans son lit, Maya rouspétait. Elle venait encore de se faire gueuler dessus, pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue. Sans doutes une connerie que son idiot de grand frère aurait raconté. Pour pas changer.

Et alors qu'elle continuait à rechigner, imaginant déjà nombre de sales tours qu'elle pourrait faire avec les maraudeurs, ses amis, un bruit la fit sursauter.

C'était des coups réguliers contre la fenêtre. Un bruit bien familier à la jeune fille qui se redressa en souriant. Un simple coup d'oeil à la fenêtre confirma les soupçons.

Allan ouvrir la fenêtre, elle laissa entrer un bel hiboux gris qui avait une lettre attachée à la patte. Ce hiboux, c'était celui de la meilleure amie de Maya : Lily Evans, également élève à Poudlard.

Quand le hiboux fut débarrassé de la lettre, il entra dans la cage de la chouette brune et noire de Maya. Les deux animaux s'entendaient à merveilles. Comme leurs maîtresse !

Dépliant la lettre, Maya commença à lire, son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure :

« _**Chère Maya,**_

_**D'après ta dernière lettre, nul doutes que tes vacances sont aussi pourries que d'habitude. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'inviter plus tôt (si il n'y avait pas eu ce voyage en France, je l'aurai fait bien plus tôt !).**_

_**En parlant de la France…C'est un pays fantastique ! Si tu voyais tout ce qu'il y a à visité…C'est fantastique, passionnant !**_

_**J'espère qu'un jour, pourquoi pas après la remise de nos diplômes, nous pourrons y aller entre amis. Ca aurait été tellement mieux avec toi !**_

_**Mais je t'expliquerai tout plus en détail quand tu sera arrivée. Enfin, ton père voudra bien que tu passes la dernière semaine chez moi ? Bon, je sais que tu viendras encore sans le prévenir, mais je demandais par politesse. Tu pourrai essayer de parler avec lui, il serait peut-être plus sympa ?**_

_**Allez, je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Lily.**_

_**P.S. Si tu pouvais laisser Locky se reposer un peu…Il n'a pas arrêter de poster des lettres, il doit être éreinté le pauvre ! »**_

Après la lecture de cette lettre, toute la mauvaise humeur de Maya avait disparut. Quand Locky serait reposé, elle démarrait pour aller chez son amie. Et comme Lily l'avais si bien dit, sans prévenir son crétin de père !

**OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La dernière semaine de vacances se passa comme un rêve. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez son amie, Maya ne cessait de sourire et de rire. C'était…magique !

Mais la veille de leur départ pour le Poudlard Express, les deux jeunes filles profitèrent trop bien de leur dernier jour de liberté, passant une nuit blanche. Et le lendemain…

**- Hey, Maya, debouuuuuut! ****On va être en retard si tu continues!**

Maya, ses beaux et longs cheveux sombres entourant son fin visage, répondit à Lili, déjà habillée et aux cheveux roux impeccablement brossés par un grognement.

**- Allez, debout!**

Voyant que son amie ne faisait rien pour vouloir se lever, une idée machiavélique pénétra l'esprit non pas moins machiavélique de la roussine.

- Tu vas te faire engueulée par les maraudeurs si tu arrives en retard. Et tu sais comment ils sont…

L'effet fut immédiat. Maya se leva d'un bon. Les maraudeurs, ses meilleurs amis (d'ailleurs, Lily ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'amitié qui unissait son amie aux maraudeurs…Ce n'étaient que des imbéciles hypocrites !), avaient le don de lui faire les 400 coups quand elle arrivait dernière dans le compartiment du train.

- J'les avais oublié ceux là!

**- Vont pas être content alors**

**- On s'en fout, ils le sauront pas...sauf si...tu n'oserai pas leur dire quand même?**

Pour toute réponse, Lili fit un joli sourire à son amie. Maya lui répondit par sa grimace préférée(montrer les dents en grognant comme un loup). Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Après ce petit délire matinale, elles se préparèrent pour retourner à Poudlard, le plus grand collège de magie d'Angleterre. Les deux filles y allaient depuis maintenant 4 ans (enfin, ça allait faire la 5ème année).

Quand elles furent enfin prête, le père de Lily les mena à la gare, leur donnant un peu d'argent de poche pour acheter de quoi manger durant le voyage. Et après avoir souhaité une bonne rentrée aux deux filles, il repartit.

Se dépêchant d'aller dans le dernier compartiment du train, celui des maraudeurs, Maya priait silencieusement pour être première. Ou du moins, avant Sirius et James. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut à peine le temps de voir Rémus lever les yeux au ciel et Sirius se tenir les côtes suite à un grand fou rire. Et là…

- SIRIUSSSSSSS BLACKKKKKKKK!

Maya, énervée et trempée à cause de la blague d'un certain crétin, hurlait comme une folle. Mais après tout, le bruit courait qu'elle l'était…C'était donc normal !

**- Roh, ça va, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat quand même!**

Sur de lui, le ton mielleux, Sirius, l'un des maraudeurs, regarda son amie un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**- Grrrr, et pourquoi pas?**

**- Parce que je suis le beau Sirius Black, que toutes les filles aiment. Tu ne vas pas risquer de te faire égorgée!**

Le sourire charmeur, sûr de lui de Sirius, plus son air de chien battu (il est fort pour faire tout ça en même temps!) firent rire Maya. Très vite suivie par Sirius. Il avait de la chance, Sirius, d'être si mignon, d'être lui. Sinon, il aurait sûrement eu une belle trace de main sur la joue !

--

Quand James arriva, Sirius et Maya faisaient semblant de se battre. Maya, encore toute trempée, s'était amusée à lancer de l'eau sur Sirius (hé hé). En voyant toute l'eau, le seau par terre, la bagarre, James comprit vite.

**- Alors Maya, tu as pris une bonne dou-douche?**

**- Oh, l'eau était un peu froide. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas Sirius?**

Maya pinça l'oreille de Sirius

- Hey!

Évidemment, tout le monde se mit à rire! Ensuite, le train démarra. Et le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard se fit dans la bonne humeur.

--

Quand le train s'arrêta, Maya et les maraudeurs se rendirent dans une des diligence qui les conduisit au château. La jeune fille se demandait encore se qui les tirait. Il y avait un bruit de sabot, mais elle n'avait jamais vu les animaux qui tiraient. Un mystère de plus sur Poudlard !

Quand les élèves arrivèrent au château, et plus précisément dans la grande salle où devait avoir lieu le banquet de début d'année et la répartition des nouveaux élèves, chacun s'assit à sa place. Ils attendaient impatiemment que la répartition fut finie, pour pouvoir enfin manger.

Quand enfin, le professeur McGonnagal arriva portant un tabouret à trois pieds et un chapeau râpé et miteux, suivie par les premières années, le silence se fit dans la grande salle.

La répartition se déroula sous les applaudissement des quatre maisons (Gryffondors, la maison des courageux, Serdaigle, la maison des réfléchis, Poufsouffle, la maison de ceux n'entrant nul part ailleurs, et enfin, Serpentard la maison des malins assoiffés de pouvoir).

Quand elle fut finie, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole. Il y avait l'habituelle annonce interdisant l'accès à la forêt interdite ainsi que l'interdiction de posséder quelques objets, et enfin, le délicieux banquet eut lieu.

* * *

_Un petit chapitre pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance et décrire les liens entre les personnages. J'espère que ça vous a plut!!_

_La suite sera bientôt ré-écrite, laissez moi un peu de temps _


	2. Chapter 2: La retenue

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce chapitre est bien plus long! Je suis très fière de moi, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ici,il ne se passe encore rien. Mais dans le prochain chapitre, ça va commencer! _

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapitre2:La retenue**_

**Maya, lève toi! Hey, feignante! **

Lili envoya son oreiller sur Maya, qui se leva en grognant

**Je t'avais dit que tu saurai pas te lever!**

Nouveau grognement. Lili descendit dans la salle commune, exaspérée par son amie. Elle se dirigea vers les maraudeurs (folle! Je suis folle!) et leur posa une question. Devant l'énorme sourire de Sirius, elle comprit qu'ils le feraient.

Quand Maya descendit, elle avait une tête de zombie (_NDA; Je me sens visée là...)_. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que les maraudeurs la mitraillaient déjà de gros ballons d'eau. Quand ils eurent finit, Maya et la salle commune étaient inondées. Maya rouvrit les yeux.

**Merci, j'aurais pas besoin de prendre une douche!**

Sirius la salua avec son sourire signifiant: coup-parfaitement-réussi.

**Mais de rien Maya! Cela te coûte 20 mornilles!**

**Ha ha, très drôle!**

Maya partit se changer, en ignorant tout les Gryffondors qui étaient pliés en deux. Quand elle redescendit, elle était très bien réveillée! (_NDA: Étonnant! )_ et elle partit manger avec Lili. Ensuite, elle allèrent en cours. Cours de potion. Les maraudeurs adoraient ce cours! Génial pour faire des sales coups! Surtout que c'était en commun avec ces sales Serpentards galeux!(_NDA:oups, désolé, ça m'a échappé ' )_. Le professeur Slughorn, ne voulant pas avoir trop de dégâts, mit Lili avec James (Ahhhh, c'est pas juste!), Peter avec Rémus (un nul avec un faible) et Maya avec Sirius (une calme avec un énervant). Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Maya retenait bien les leçons données par les maraudeurs! En allant chercher les ingrédients pour la potion, Sirius et Maya prirent plus que nécessaire. Et ils commencèrent à faire une mixture, qui du bleu clair, passa à l'orange fluo, puis au brun.

**Beurk, ça puuuuue! ** dit Maya

Sirius rajouta des tas d'ingrédients,

**Sirius, pourquoi la louche à fondue?**

Et lorsque Maya vit que ça commençait à bouillir, puis à déborder, et que ça menaçait d'exploser, elle se jeta sous le banc,

**Sirius? Qu'est-ce tu fais là?**

**A ton avis?**

Un instant plus tard, la potion fit éclater le chaudron. Tout les élèves, sauf les maraudeurs qui avaient prévus le coup, furent plein d'une mixture verte. Le prof hurla, et attrappa les deux coupables par le col de leur robe

**MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT?**

**Nous? Rien! **Petit sourire angélique de Sirius

Slughorn leur mit une retenue, et nettoya les élèves. Mais avant qu'il ne e fasse, James avait jeter un sort sur les Serpentards. La potion resta bizarrement sur eux, et des furoncles poussèrent. Slughorn les envoya à l'infirmerie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sirius et Maya, le nouveau duo de choc!**

**Ho non! On en est bien loin chère James! Je t'arrives à peine au dessus de la tête!**

**Dans tes rêves!**

**Ouais je crois, c'est une grande rêveuse! Allez, voila pour ta peine!**

Sirius donna une claque sur la tête de Maya

**Mais! Pourquoi vous êtes toujours contre moi? **

**Car on adore t'embêter!**

**Méchants! Au fait, on doit aller faire notre retenue**

**Pfff, zut!**

Maya et Sirius se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous pour leur retenue, sous les encouragements de James et Rémus. James dramatisa la scène pour faire rire les autres Gryffondors, mais surtout pour énerver Sirius.

En arrivant au lieu de retenue, Sirius et Maya virent Rusard. Ils se stoppèrent net, ayant peur de devoir faire leur punition avec lui. Celui-ci se dirigea vers eux, et avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, Slughorn arriva.

**Bon, suivez moi**

Soulagez de ne pas devoir se taper Rusard, les deux amis suivirent Slughorn jusque dans son bureau.

**Vous allez me faire une rédaction de 60 cm de parchemin sur les potions en général,mais surtout sur la potion que vous avez faite tout à l'heure. Et 60 cm correspond à 46 lignes; N'écrivez pas trop grand sinon je double la punition,**

**Pff, c'est pas du jeu ça!**

**Je vous connais bien monsieur Black!**

**Petite question si vous le permettez?**

**Je vous écoute miss Jones.**

**Vous savez ce qu'on a fait comme potion tout à l'heure?**

**Qu...quoi? Ne me dites pas que vous ne le savez pas!**

**Et si! **Répondit Sirius

Slughorn dut donc leur trouver une autre punition. Il les enferma dans une pièce noire, pleine de poussière et de documents, de texte et d'autre choses encore. Leur punition fut de nettoyer cette porcherie, mais sans utiliser la magie. Ils avaient trois heure pour le faire.

**Pff, j'préférais l'autre punition!**

**N'en sois pas si sûre! Avec un maraudeur, tu vas bien t'amuser je pense!**

En parlant, Sirius s'était approcher d'une boîte, et il lut l'inscription.

**Ouais! J'ai une boîte entière de punitions! Qui dit mieux? **

**Tu rigoles là? C'est pas possible!**

Maya vérifia

**C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as DEUX boîtes de punitions!**

Elle regarda pour les autres maraudeurs et vit que James en avait autant, Rémus deux fois moins, et Peter très peu.

**Maya, toi aussi tu as une boîte!**

**Hein? Mais non, c'est Lee Jones. Ça doit être un autre membre de ma famille.**

**Non. C'est Maya Lee Jones**

**Argh! Mais c'est mon nom complet!**

**Punaise, je savais pas que tu avais mit le feu à la salle commune de Serdaigle!**

**Voulais me venger de mon frère;;;**

**Et t'as aussi mit ton frère dans le coma! O.O**

**Il m'a énervée. Mais arrête, je ne veux pas entendre parler de cette chose pour l'instant. Je le voit bien assez pendant les vacances!**

**? Si tu veux. Je détruits quelques punitions?**

**Non, je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'oublier l'un de ces si bons moments!**_(NDA: Elle me ressemble vraiment cette fille! PtDr )_

Sirius et Maya se mirent à rire. Ensuite,ils commencèrent à ranger la pièce. De temps en temps, ils se battaient à coup d'éponges. D'autre fois, Sirius vidait un seau sur Maya. Mais quand ils étaient fatigués, ils se contentaient de parler en glandant. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient à peine fait un coin de la pièce.

**Heu...Je crois qu'un certain prof ne vas pas être content du tout!**

**Pourquoi?**

**On a rien fait!**

Sirius fit son sourire signifiant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il sortit une baguette, et nettoya la pièce en quelques minutes.

**La baguette de James. On avait tout prévus!**

**Et tu m'as fait travaillée? Sale type!**

Maya lui sauta dessus, mais étant plus fort, Sirius réussit à la soulever et à la caler dans ses bras.

**Mais lâches moi heu!**

**Nan, veux pas!**

Maya se débattit comme une folle, et Sirius finit par la lâcher.

**C'est pas marrant!**

**Si, très!**

Ensuite, ils se battirent à nouveau. Vers la fin du temps de punition, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Il riaient tout les deux. Sirius arrêta et regarda maya. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle arrêta aussi de rire et rougit. La porte s'ouvrit. Slughorn entra.

**Tout est propre? Bravo!**

**On est doué hein!**

Sirius avait un sourire sarcastique. Slughorn n'y fit pas attention.

**Vous pouvez retournez dans votre salle commune.**

**YEAH!**

Ils se dépêchèrent de monter. Quand le portrait pivota et les laissa entrer, ils virent que Peter dormait, Rémus en train de lire, et James leur sauta dessus

**VOUS ETES ENCORE VIVANT! J'y croyais plus!**

**Ouais c'est ça, fout toi bien de notre gueule!**

**Si tu veux Patmol!**

Sirius chuchota à Maya

**Le pire avec lui c'est qu'il prend tout au mot**

**Tu es comme ça aussi j'te signale!**

Sirius fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Maya monta se coucher, bientôt suivit par les maraudeurs. En plein milieu de la nuit, Peter se réveilla dans la salle commune, tout seul, dans le noir. Il courut jusqu'au dortoir et se cacha sous ses couvertures, puis finit par s'endormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, je suis fière de moi,l'histoire avance! Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours! Et n'oubliez pas, des review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive _


	3. Chapter 3: Confidences

_Rah, ch'uis super déçue! Personne ne m'a envoyé de reviews! Pourtant, je fais de mon mieux...Bah, peut-être qu'après ce chapitre, vous allez m'en envoyer? J'espère! Allez, bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 3: confessions**_

Quand Maya et Lili descendirent, Sirius venait encore de larguer une fille. En voyant ça, Lili ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un commentaire.

**Briseur de coeur!** **Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais?**

Mais elle n'aurait pas du se faire remarquer. James se leva et recommencer son cinéma. Lili se facha et le gifla,

**TOI NON PLUS TU NE CHANGERA JAMAIS?**

Fâchée, Lili remonta dans son dortoir. Maya s'assit à côté de Sirius.

**Eh ben, quand elle est fâchée celle là!**

**J'te signale que « celle là » c'est mon amie!**

**Oups, désoléééééééé!**

Maya ria. Puis, elle alla chercher Lili

**Allez viens, s''il te plaiiiiiiiit!**

**Nan, j'veux pas!**

**Fais ça pour moi!**

Regard de chien battu de la part de Maya

**Ouais, bon, ok. Mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on retourne vers eux?**

**Car ce sont mes amis, on se marre bien et heuuuuu ah oui, james est amoureux de toi!**

**TU VAS VOIR TOI!**

Lili essaya d'attraper Maya qui se réfugia derrière James.

**Hé hé!**

Puis, elle reprit sa place à côté de Sirius. James refit son cirque à Lili _(NDA: Nan mais il a pas encore comprit cula?)_. S'énervant, Lili le poussa et il toma sur Maya, qui à son tour, tomba dans les bras de Sirius. Et là, elle piqua un fard. James se releva et regarda Sirius et Maya. En voyant la tête de Maya, il ne put retenir son rire. Elle était rouge tomate, et tirait une drôle de tête.

**On dirait que notre Sirius te fait de l'effet!**

**Ouais, c'est ça, cause toujours tu m'intéresse!**

Maya se releva et fut tirée par Lili jusque dans le dortoir (Help, on me kidnappe!).

**Maya, pourquoi tu as rougit?**

**T'aurais pas rougit toi, si t'étais tombée dans les bras de James?**

**Non.**

Devant l'air suspect de Maya, elle ajouta

**Je l'aurai giflé.**

Lili fit un clin d'oeil à Maya qui ria un peu.

**Je suis pas comme toi moi!**

**Ça je sais!**

**Eh ben alors!**

**Mais c'est la première fois que tu rougit alors que tu tombe dans les bras de Sirius...**

**Mff**

Maya se leva et repartit vers ses amis (les maraudeurs). Au soir, Lili la bloqua dans le dortoir.

**Tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout. Depuis plusieurs jours, tu réagit bizarre. T'es sûre que tout va bien?**

**Mais oui! Et comment ça j'agis bizarre?**

**Ben tu rougis, tu parle bizarrement, tu es moins nerveuse que d'habitude sauf quand tu es avec les maraudeurs où tu bouge plus que d'habitude. Il y a un truc avec eux, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.**

**Mpfff, eh bien oui. Avec Peter et Sirius.**

**Il y a quoi?**

**Je HAIIIIIIIS Peter _(NDA:Non, ça c'est moi)_ et je...Sirius**

Avant que Lili n'est pu répliquer, Maya avait fuit dans la salle commune.

**ATTRAPPEZ LA ELLE A UN SECRET!**

Le premier à réagir fut Sirius. Il se leva et sauta sur Maya, la faisant tomber. Puis, il commença à la chatouiller, bientôt suivit par James et Lili.

**Hahahah, arrêter!**

**Dit moi!**

**Nan!**

**Dit moi ce que tu ressent pour lui!**

**Ri hi hi en**

**MENTEUSE!**

**BON, ha ha, ok!**

Lili fit arrêter les chatouiles.

**Pas devant eux.**

**Hey, si je veux savoir! De qui vous parlez?**

**De toi!**

**LILI!**

Maya avait encore rougit. Lili sourit et l'emmena dans le dortoir. James et Sirius se tournèrent vers le cerveau de la bande: Rémus, et lui demandèrent ce qu'il en pensait. Il ne fit que hausser les épaules.

Lili revient en courant dans la salle commune

**Elle est passée par la fenêtre!**

**On va la rattraper!**

**Ouais!**

Les maraudeurs de dépêchèrent d'aller dans le parc.

Un gros chien noir arriva près d'une jeune fille. La jeune fille n'était autre que Maya.

**Oh, bonjour toi. Il y avait longtemps!**

Le chien lui lécha la main.Maya rigola et le caressa.

**Tu vas encore jouer mon rôle de confidents toi. A chaque fois que je te disais ce qui n'allait pas, ça s'arrangeait. Tu crois que tu en serai encore capable?**

Le chien lui attrapa gentiment la main pour jouer. Maya rit un peu.

**Je considère ça comme un oui!**

Elle le caressa, se coucha. Le chien se colla dans ses bras.

**Mais cette fois, c'est plus un problème avec des Serpentards. C'est...un problème de coeur...**

Le chien la regarda de ses deux yeux bruns. Un regarda si intelligent! Maya avait toujours été frappée par son regard. C'était presque...Humain...

**Je pense être amoureuse...Et Lili qui à failli faire comprendre ça à Sirius! La traître!**

Le chien se leva. Il regarda Maya. Il avait bien comprit cette fois. Il partit en courant, laissant une Maya seule et perplexe. Elle soupira et regarda le reflet de la lune danser sur le lac. Elle était tellement concentrée dans son observation, qu'elle n'entendit personne arriver.

**Salut may!**

Elle se retourna en sursautant

**Oh, salut Sirius**

Son coeur se serra et battit la chamade.

**J'ai appris par...un ami...que tu était peut-être amoureuse?**

Maya devint rouge tomate et bafouilla

**Qui...qui...a ...raconté...des...âneries...pareilles?**

**Toi. A un chien.**

Maya rougit encore plus, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle regarda Sirius.

**Que...Oui j'ai parler à un chien mais...J'ai jamais dit ça!**

**Ment pas. C'est pas beau. Tu lui a demandé si il voulait bien rejouer son rôle de confident. Il a accepté. « Cette fois ce n'est plus un problème avec des Serpentard. C'est un problème de coeur ».**

**COMMENT?**

**J'étais là. Et plus près que tu ne peux te l'imaginer...**

Maya ne comprenait pas. Elle regardait Sirius droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux bruns, magnifiques...Elle se perdait dedans. Et puis, une illumination. Elle comprit. Elle regarda Sirius bouche bée.

**Tu es...animagus?**

**Il t'en a fallut du temps! A ton avis, pourquoi les Serp' étaient « punis » dès que tu avais un ennuis avec eux?**

Sirius avait l'air amusé. Maya, elle, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**Le chien...Toi..;.Vous ne formez qu'un?**

**Bingo!**

Sirius lui fit un magnifique sourire. Le coeur de Maya bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle baissa la tête. Sirius s'approcha d'elle. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Ses yeux brillaient...il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Maya restait immobile. Sirius posa ses lèvres sur celles de Maya. Et ils s'embrassèrent. Leurs coeur battaient en même temps. Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Maya regarda Sirius. Elle était heureuse. Elle n'aurait plus à retenir ses sentiments. Sirius la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Maya ferma les yeux, souhaitant rester ainsi pour toujours. Mais ils durent quand même se séparer.

**Viens, rentrons au château.**

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent main dans la main. Arrivé devant l'arbre qui leur permettrait de regagner leur dortoir respectif, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et se séparèrent.

**Bonne nuit Maya**

**Bonne nuit Sirius**

_Alors, comment trouver vous ce chapitre? Je vous avais dit que tout se déclencherai ici! _

_Reviews please!_


	4. Chapter 4: le cours de DCFM

**_Ch'uis trop contente J'ai eu ma première review! merci mille fois Lisou52! Tu me redonne encore plus de courage (est-ce possible? Oo). Mais je me suis rendue compte que je t'ai répondu que je mettais trois chapitres d'un coup. Mais je me suis trompée, ce n'est que deux (faute de frappe). Excuse moi. Mais le chapitre 6 est en cours _**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 4:Le cours de défence contre les forces du mal**

-Maya, MAYA!

Maya sursaut et regarda Lili comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Un rapide coup d'oeuil autour d'elle lui fit comprendre qu'elles étaient en retard.

-Mais à quoi tu pensais?

-A rien. Viens, on y va

Lili suivit son amie en levant les uyeux au ciel, et elles arrivèrent en cours de DFCM avec 10 minutes de retard. Le professeur Mathiew les autorisa à entrer

-Merci de bien vouloir vous joindre à nous, c'est très généreux de votre part. Mais vous savez, vous n'étiez pas obligez!

-Ah ben dans ce cas, on vas repartir! J'aurais plutot envie d'aller me ballader dans le parc!

Monsieur Mathiew rigola à la remarque de Maya

-Vous fréquentez trop les maraudeurs jeune fille!

-Eh oui, ils ont une mauvaise influance!

Le professeur Mathiew rigola et autorisa les deux amies à s'assoir. Un rapide coup d'oeuil et Maya vit que les maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore là _(NDA: Ils auraient réagit snon! J'ai bien été tentés de les mettre mais bon... )_.

-Bon, comme je disais avant d'être interromp..

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur quatre maraudeurs à bouts de souffles. James se laissa même tomber par terre tellement il était éssouflé. Le professeur Mathiew les regarda surpris.

-Vous avez courut un marathon?

-Non. Monsieur, Sirius pointa James du doigts, ne voulais pas se lever. On a dut le balancer dans le lac. Excusez nous pour ce petit imprévus.

James se leva. En y regardant de plus pèrs, on pouvait voir ses cheveux qui dégouulinaient encore.

-Et je peux vous garantir que le lac est glacé en décembre!

-C'est très étonnant, en effet monsieur Potter. C'est surmement un effet d'une force maléfique. Et si on allait voir ça de plus près?

-Si vous voulez. Mais faut enchainer Sirius alors! Et le balancer avec ne enclume au pied!

-Jamessie! Tu vas pas poluer le lac quand même?

Les mradeurs se retournèrent vers Maya, aisni que le professeur et tout les élèves présents.

-Ah ouais, t'as raison Maya. Ce serai vraiment pas cool du tout! Pauvre calmar!

-Sirius serai capable de le dévorer! Continua Rémus

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf ce pauvre Sirius. Ils allèrent nsuite s'assoeir, et au moment où ils avient déballés leurs affairs, le porfesseur Mathiew leur dit de les ranger

-VOUS AVEZ ATTENDU QU'ON LES AI SORTIT!

-Si vous étiez un peu observateur, répliqua Lili, vous auriez vu que personne dans la classe ne les avait!

-...

-Bon, mettez vous par 3. Je sais, j'aime le risque! Maya, Sirius et rogue. Lili, James et Lucius. Peter, Rémus et Narcissa.

-Vous êtes fou monsieur! Hurla Lili

-Oui je sais _(NDA: Trop top ce prof )_

Les groupes se formèrent. Ils devaient se mettre en équipe. Pour une fois, Lili et James travaillèrent ensemble contre Lucius. En fait, c'était sa faute! Lili voulait travailler avec lui mais il n'a pas voulut. Donc...Du côté de Maya et Sirius, ils travaillèrent ensemble, évidamment! Et Rémus et Peter se mirent tout les deux conte Narcissa.

_Dans le groupe de Lili, James et Lucius:_

-Ha non! Hors de question que je travaille avec Potter!

-Mais Lili!

-Et moi, hors de qestion que je travaille avec une sang-de-bourbe!

Lili eut tout juste le temps de ratrapper James

-Arrête. Bon, d'accord, je vais travailler avec lui.

Ils commencrent à s'entrainer. Lancer des sorts. Facile! Mais si ils étaient avec un ennemis, c'était pour apprendre à maitriser leur sentiments et leur force. Mais lorsque Lili toucha Lucius...

-Hey! Fait gaffe sale sang-de-bourbe!

James sauta sur Lucius

_Du côté de Maya, Sirius, Rogue_

-Pfff, pourquoi on doit faire équipe avec ça?

-Parce que

-arrêtez de m'appeler ça!

-D'accord cheveux graisseux!

-SIRIUS! Arrête de l'apeller cheveux graisseux!

Regard surpris des deux garçons

-Nez crochu c'est meux!

Regard angélique de la part de Maya. Rogue bouda. Sirius et elle éclatèrent de rire.

-Sirius et moi contre le nez crochu alors!

-Bonne idée Maya!

-En avant pour l'aventure!

-On est vraiment courageux!

-ah oui, c'esty bien vrai ça!

-Pour affrontez une telle créature!

Ils sommencèrent (enfin?) à lancer des sorts sur Rogue, qui en évita une grande partie.

-Pff, Jones, te traiter de sang-de-bourbe serai une insulte pour eux!

Maya fonca sur rogue et le plaqua à terre. Sirius lui attrappa la tête et la cogna contre le sol

_Côté James VS Lucius_

James envoya Lucius faire un vol planer à travers la salle

_Côté Maya et Sirius VS Rogue_

Maya tira sur Sirus qui lui tomba dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius tomba sur Rogue, bientôt suivit d'un James enragé qui le tabassait

-Ho, Jamesie!

James se tourna

-Sirius, Maya? Vous étiez pas avec Rogue?

-Sous Lucius...

-Hein?

James regarda et vit un Rogue égrabouillé. Maya et Sirius n'arrivait plus à arrêter de rire;

-Bah, dit James

-Il n'en seera que moins moche! Acheva Sirius

Maya redoubla de rire. Puis, Lucius envoya son poing dans la tête de James qui fut sonné. Sirius sauta sur Lucius, l'assommant à moitié, Mauya elle toucha Rogue avec sa baguette

-Vivant, mort? Vvant, mort? Vivant, mort?

-Mort lacha James en revenant

-Il me semblait bien

Le professeur Mathiew stoppa tout. Il arriva, se demandant si il n'était pas plus fou qu'il ne le pensait, et sépara les combattants.

-Cette fois, c'est quoi la raison?

-Cette pourriture à traité Lili de sang-de-bourbe

-Et cet erreur de la nature

Sirius montra James

-A dit à Maya que la traityé de sang-de-bourbe serai une insulte pour eux

-Heu...ca ne veut rien dire...--'

-Dans l'esprit d'un serpentard

-SIRIUS! Dans l'esprit d'un Rogue!

-Heu, oui, désolé Maya, donc, je disais, dans l'esprit d'un Rogue, ca veut dre beaucoup

-Et ça veut dire quoi?

-Je parle pas le Roguien, comment voulez vous que je le sache?

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir attaqué?

-Parce qu'il se battait contre Maya

-Miss Maya, pourquoi l'avoir attaqué?

-C'est lui qui a commencé

-Monsieur...heu...Hé ho, y a quelqu'un?

Le professeur passa sa main devant la tête de Rogue

-Je crois que vous l'avez assomez...

Puis il regarda Lucius

-Sirius, lâche le...

Sirius le laissa tomber.

-Evanoui aussi...Des volontaires pour les amene à l'infirmerie pendant que je m'explique avec certaines personnes?

D'autres Serpentards les y conduisirent. La cloche sonna. Les maraudeurs, Lili et Maya restèrent

-Lili, Rémus, Peter, vous pouvez partir

-Bien professeur

Lili partit, se retourna et it qu'elle était la seule. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la classe, attendant mya dehors.

-Vous ne sortez pas?

-On va pas les laisserseuls quand même! Ils seraient capables de se perdre les pauvres!

-Rémus...Je suis avec eux...

-Ben oui, justement!

Mathiew, Sirius et James durent s'y mettre tout les trois pour retenir Maya d'éguorger Rémus.

-MAIS LACHEZ MOI BON SANG!

-Maya, calme sinon je te met en retnue!

-T'es méchant!

Le professeur Mathiew, étant a peine âgé de 23 ans, permettais à certains élèves _(NDA: Je vous laisse deviner qui...)_ de le tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom, c'est à dure Sam (de son vrai nom Samuël).

-Non, je tient seulement à mes élèvves et à ma place!

-Pfff

Sam, Sirius et James lachèrent Maya, et Rémus revint vers eux.

-Pourquoi on a dut rester d'abord?

-T'es pas contente? Je croyais que j'étais un ami? Bon ben dans ce cas je vais devenir un vrai prof!

-NOOOOOOOON! S'écrièrent tout les maradeurs et Maya

Sam ria

-Je voulais savoir comment s'est VRAIMENT passé la baguarre.

Sirius s'éclaircit la voix. James inspira. Rémus réfléchit. Peter écouta. Maya parit la parole.

-He bien voilà, tout à débuter il y a 6 ans. Dans un train nous menant pour la première fois à Poudlard, nous ne nous connissions pas encore et

-Passe à cet heure de cours...

-Oki. Sirius et moi on parlait, et ça énervait Rogue. On a donc commencer à travailler, et pour une fois, on ne chercher même pas à le tuer. On étaient mêlme très gentils, et on lui à demander gentiment si on étaient pas trop fort pour lui (on ne voulait pas qu'il se casse un ongle le pauvre). Et puis, il a commencer à m'insulter. Il a dit que Sirius était un traître à son sang. Et là on s'est fâché et on lui à foncé dessus. Puis, ben il y a un Lucius volant(j'vous jure! Et sans ailes en plus! Et sans balais!) qui est tomber sur Rogue, suivit de quelques secondes par un James enragé(il faisait même peur...Aïeheu, James, pourquoi tu m'a frapée?). Et alors on s'est tous défendus contre le vialin Rogue et le vilain Lucius. De vrais monstres! Des horreurs! Et ils ne savent même pas se battre! Ils sont vraiment désespérants! Evidamment, nous on s'amusais bien, alors on a continuer. Et puis quand Lucius iul a frappé James, James eil a été un peu sonné, et alors il y a un super héros du nom de Sirius qui est arrivé, etil a puni le vilan pas beau, heu, j veux dire Lucius!

-...T'étais obligée de jouer à la gamine?

-Roh! Mais ze zoue pas à la gamine! C'est méssant de dire ça Zam! Très méssant!

-Bon, c'est la vérité?

-Bah bien sûr! Ch'uis pas une maraudeuse, comment voulez vous que j'invente une histoire en si peu de temps?

-Tu la'a bien dit tantot. Mauvaise fréquentation.

Regard meurtrier de Maya à Sam (qui fit semblant de rien), et de Rémus, peter et Sirius à Maya.

-Heu...Faut pas y aller là?

-ouias, c'est ça, change de sujet Jones!

Tire la langue à James

Sirius et Maya étaient dans le parc. Ils n'avaient prévenu personne de leur sortie nocturne. Ils étaient à 'lorée de la forêt. Personne ne pouvait les voir. Maya était dans les bras de Sirius, qui lui caressait les heveux.

-J'me sens bien ici...

-Sirius l'embrassa. Elle mit ses bras autour de lui. Ferma les yeux. Profita du moment. Ils restèrent une bonne hure ensemble, à s'embrasser. Puis ils regagnèrent leur dortoir avec un dernier baiser.

En arrivant dans son dortoir, Sirius vit deux maraudeurs (Peter - dodo) qui le regardait l'air suspect.

-Quoi?

-Où étais-tu passé cette nuit entre 22 et 23h34?

-James, tu me fait peur...

-J'ai regard ma montre! Bon, t'étais où?

-Nulle part

-Ment pas. On t'as vu sortir. Et t'éatais pas tout seul.

-Alors pourquoi tu me demande ou j'étais?

-...C'étais qui?

-Rogue

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. Sirius avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son rire. Aya était cachée et écoutait. Elle se doutait que Sirius aurait des explications à fournir, et elle voulait les entendres.

-Sirius, tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire?

James leva lees yeux au ciel

-James, ça veut dire qu'il le dira pas

-Oh si!

Jame sauta sur Sirius qui le plaqua à terre

-Et p'tit gars, oublie pas que je suis le plus fort!

-Ah oui?

Maya s'était montrée. La tentation était trop forte. Elle sauta sur Sirius et le fit tomber. Elle le chatouilla aux côtes

-C'était qui? Allez, dit le!

-NANNNNNNN!

Une Lili a moitié endormie arriva.

-Mmm, c'est vous...

Elle retourna se coucher. Maya, Sirius et Rémus éclatèrent de rire. James se sentit gèné pour elle. Sirius profita de ce moment d'inatation pour partir.

-Bon ben j'vais me coucher!

Il bailla (ou plutot fit semblant) et partit se coucher

-Je me demande bien avec qui il était...

-C'est ses secrets Jamesie. Il a pas envie de le dire. Il le dira pas.

James et Rémus regardèrent Maya avec des yeux ronds

-Vous avez du véritasérum?

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeuil puis monta se coucher. Peu de temps après, Rémus et James firent de même,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CONTENTE! C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais fait (6 pages sur word ). YATAHHHHHHH! Ca mérite bien des reviews non? Allez, siouplaiiiiiiiiiiit!_

_Sinon je transforme c'te fic en DRAME! MOUHAHAHHAHAH! _

_Chantage? Mheu non! _


	5. Chapter 5: le loup

**Chapitre 5: Le loup**

Un long tunnel. J'ai peur. Il fait sombre. Il y a des voix qui se rapprochent par derrière. Je me met à courir. Soudain, je ne sais plus respirer. Ces vois se rapprochent. Je tombe. Mon coeur se serre. Mes mains...elles se transforment. J'ai mal. Partout. Les voix sont si proches. Je les entends mieux. Je recommence à respirer. Je sent des tas d'odeurs. J'ai moins mal. Je me retourne. Des hommes. Je vois beacoup mieux. Ils me regardent. Ils sont terrifiants. Ils ont peur de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne me contrôle plus. Quelque chose me pousse à le faire. Ils se mettent à crier. Ca m'amuse. Je leur court après. Un grognement. Il vient de moi. Je leur saute dessus. J'en atrappe un au cou. Son sang me coule dans la gorge. C'est bon. Ca me donne des forces. Encore. Je dois tuer. Je saute sur un autre. Je le tue d'un coup aussi. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Jusqu'au dernier. Je regarde le carnage. C'est moi qui ai tout fait. Je suis fière. Je lève ma tête vers le haut. Un long hurlement venant du fond de ma gorge s'échappe. On dirait un loup. Tout se brouille. Je me sens partir. Je quitte ce corps...

Maya se réveilla un sursaut. Un cauchemar. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Elle se lève et va à la fenêtre. Elle boit un peu d'eau et regarde dehors. Elle repense à son rêve. Il était bizarre. Une phrase de Devil, l'homme qui à bousillé sa vie, lui revient en tête:

"La nuit de ton 15ème anniversaire, tu fera un cauchemar. Il y aura un loup. Ce sera toi. Et aalors, tout changera."

Repenser à cette journée la faisait trembler. Devil avait toujours dit vrai. Maya s'assit sur l'appuis de fenêtre. Le vent faisait bouger ses cheveux dans tout les sens. Elle avait toujours peur, mais elle se calma un peu. Un long hurlement venant du lac s'éleva. En regardant, Maya vit un animal. Il vint en dessous de sa fenêtre et la regarda. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux boules de feus. Maya était hypnotisée. C'était un loup. Un loup beige. Son regard faisait peur. Un regard haineux. Un autre hurlement se fit entendre plus loin. Le loup partit en courant et en grognant. L'autre hurlement fit légèrement frissoner Maya. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu. Elle ferma la fenêtre et retourna dans son lit. Elle devrait prévenir les maraudeurs qu'il y avait des loups. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul, lentement. Elle ressombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, les Gryffondors commencaient par un cours de DFCM. Mais ils eurent du temps libre. Sam était malade. Enfin, soi disant malade. Car quand il n'avait pas envie de donner cours, il se faisait passer pour malade...

Les maraudeurs accolmpagnés de Lili allèrent dans le parc. Ayant envie de courir, et d'être un peu seule avec Sirius, Maya proposa:

**-Et si on faisait une course?**

**-Pff, à quoi ca servirai? On sait bien que c'est moi qui gagnerai!**

**-Sirius, 'es qu'un gros vantard! Et puis, je parie que je te bat!**

Les trois autres maraudeurs furent exaspérés.

**-Un vrai petit couple!** Dit Lili à moitié moqueuse

Maya prit une jolie teinte rouge vive et Sirius regarda Lili de travers. Rémus eut un petit sourire en coin, James éclata de rire (et se fit assomer par Sirius). Quand à Peter, il ne comprit pas, et donc, ne fit rien.

**-Lili, alors, James et toi vous êtes en couple? Toujours à vous chamailler. Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous!**

Sirius prit un air de parfait petit ange. Maya ety Rémus étaient pliés en deux. Peter ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de marrant. James et Lili lancaient des regards noirs. Maya fut la remière à repprendre son sérieux

**Bon, on la fait cette course?**

**-Mmm...D'accord!**

L'air que Sirius avait prit pour répondre ne plaisait, mais alors pas du tout, à Maya. Elle était sûre qu'il avait une sale idée en tête. Et quand il fit un pas vers elle, avec son regard de démon, Maya recula. Puis, Sirius avancant encore, elle se mit à courir. Sirius la poussa vers le lac, et finit par la ratrapper. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la lanca dans le lac.

**-AHHHHHHHH! ELLE EST GLACÉE!**

**-Tu m'étonens, en est en plein milieu de l'hiver!**

Sirius essayait de garder son sérieux. Mais il n'y parvint pas longtermps. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre derrière lui. Sirius se retourna et vit un loup noir, avec le bout du nez, de la queue, de l'oreille droite, sans oublié le bout des pattes blancs, aisni qu'un éclair, blanc aussi, partant du nez jusqu'à la queue. Il fit claquer ses machoires vers Sirius, puis plongea dans le lac. Il aida Maya à sortir de l'eau, et lanca un regard genre ''C'est-pas-drôle'' à Sirius?. Puis, il partit dans la forêt interdite. Il boitait légèrement de la patte arrière. Les autres arrivèrent en courant

**-Que c'est-il passé? **Demanda une Lili inquiète

**-Un loup m'a aidée à sortir du lac. C'est le deuxième que je vois en moins de 24 heures...**

**-Comment ça le deuxième?**

Sirius ne comprenait pas vraiment. Des loups à Poudlard? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

**-Oui. Cette nuit j'en ai vu un. Il était près du lac, puis il est venu vers le château. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Il y a eut un autre loup qui à hurler dans la forêt, et il a fuit dans la direction opposée. Comme si il avait peur...**

**-Tu es sûre de ça?**

**-Sirius, si j'le dit!**

Les maraudeurs réfléchirent intensément, et Lili sècha Maya d'un coup de baguette.

**-J'ai envie de le suivre. Il ne me voulait pas de mal. Je crois que ça expliquerai peu-être quelques trucs savoir où il est...**

**-D'accord mais on vient avec toi!** Dirent James et Sirius.

Les trois amis coururent donc jusqu'ua la forêt, avant que Lili ne puisse réagir. Quand il furent bien cachés, Sirius se transforma en chien. En voyant que Maya n'était pas surprise, James se posa quelques questions, puis se changea en cerf. Des brindilles se brisèrnt. Les trois amis se retournèrent et virent un loup brunc. Celui que maya avait vut pendant la nuit. Il s'approcha d'elle. Mais le noir arriva silencieusement et lui sauta dessus. Ses poils étaient hérissés, il se mit à grogner. Maya fit un pas en arrière. Ce grognement lui rapellait son cauchemar. Le loup brun, avec un dernier claquement de machoires, partit en courant. Quand au noir, il se tourna vers Maya et remua la queue. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et lui ttira la manche. Il fit bien comrpendre qu'elle devait le suivre seule. Et elle le fit.

Quand ils furent assez loin des deux animagi, le loup se retourna vers Maya et lui mordit la main. Maya ne cria pas. Le loup se recula et s'assit. Il attendait. Maya tomba à genoux. Elle avait mal. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Elle entendait des craquements. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle se sentait partir. Le loup hurla brièvement, pas trop fort. Elle entendit du bruit. Quelqu'un la gifla. Elle le sentit à peine. Elle ferma les yeux. Puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Petit chapitre. Mais il y a du suspens. Héhé héhé! Ca va vous motiver à lui la suite! _

_Et si vous voulez que je fasse une belle histoire, REVIEWS!_

_Et si vous voyez un truc qui va pas, dites le!_

_Je suis super motivée pour cette fic. Je pense que c'est la première fois que je VEUX arriver au bout. Même si j'ai pas de reviews TT_

_**regard de chien battus** Faut que je redemande? Pleaaaaaaaaaaase!_

_Au fait, je vous conseil de lire ''Accidently in love'' et ''l'aigle noir''. C'est deux magnifiques fic _

_Bonne lecture!_


	6. Chapter 6: Wolfen

_Un grand merci à Lisou52 pour sa review, sans oublier ma chère Kaede (bah quoi, c'est bien les loups mdr ) et enfin à Annabelle. Je vous remercie vraiment très fort, vous pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que ca me fait _

_Voici la suite, j'espère que vous allez l'aimez! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Chapitre 6: Wolfen**

Maya ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle vit une silouhette floue. Puis cette silouhette devint un loup. Elle se frotta les yeux et se réveilla complètement. Sa main était bandée. La nuit était déjà tombée. Le loup la regardait.

**-Tes amis te croient à l'infirmerie**

Maya fut surprise de comprendre ce que disait le loup. Puis, lui vint une question

**-Pourquoi me croient-ils à l'infirmerie?**

**-Je leur ai dit**

**-Qu...**

Maya le vit se concentrer. Il grandit. Il devint humain. Il regardait le sol. Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite.

**-Je leur ai dit**

Cette voix...

**-Sam?**

**-Oui**

Maya resta bouche bée. Sam venait de croiser son regard. Il se laissa tomber

**-Je ne sais pas par où commencer pour t'expliquer...**

**-En général on commence par le début. Et puis, que veux tu m'éxpliquer?**

**-Tout. Ce qu'on est. Qui je suis. Ce qu'on doit faire...**

Maya le regarda, ne comprenant absolument rien à son charabia. Sam était un animagus. Facile à comprendre. Alors, pourquoi voulait-il lui expliquer? Il soupira. Il réfléchit.

**-Je ne suis pas un animagus. Et toi non plus. Mais pourtant, nous savons prendre une apparence de loup**

**-TU! Pas moi!**

**-Si. Il suffit que tu te concentre. C'est facile. Tu essayeras plus tard. Je suppose que tu as compris que dans ce cas, nous n'étions pas totalement humains?**

**-Les loups garous sont humains. Je suppose que c'est un truc dans le genre pour toi...nous.**

**-Bonne suppostion. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es née louve. C'est pour cette raison que aucun de nous n'a vu le jour dans un hopital. Nous sommes des loups qui prenons une apparence humaine. C'est tout ce que je sais de ce qu'on est. Si tu te concentres, tu peux aussi avoir des ailes.**

Sam ce concentra. Deux magnifiques alies noires apparurent. Maya resta bouche bée.

**-Il faut faire la même chose en loup. Certains en ont des noires, d'autres des blanches. Cela dépend de la couleur de ta fourrure en général.**

**-Je...Pourquoi tu ne me dis ça que maintenant?**

**-Tu ne me crois pas...**

Maya ne répondit pas

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as fait un rêve la nuit passée. La nuit de ton 15ème anniversaire. Tu te transformais en loup. C'était, d'une certaine manière, pour te prévenir. Nous avons tous ça**

Maya réfléchit. Elle avait du mal à croire tout ce que Sam lui disait. C'était impossible!

**-Mon nom de loup, mon vrai nom, est Wolfen. Ton nom à toi est Ilsé**

**-Comment le sais-tu?**

**-Tu es ma fille**

Maya regarda Sam dans les yeux. Lui, son père? Non,impossible. Son père était à Londres, dans une petite maison de balieue...

**-Devil à détruit notre famille. Ta mère a du t'abandonner à deux humains pour te sauver. Et moi, j'ai réussi à sauver ton frère. Il est avec des amis. Dans notre meute. Je t'y emmenerais.**

**-Je...J'ai un autre frère?**

**-Tu n'en a qu'un. L'autre n'es qu'un frère adoptif. Et si j'ai bien compris, tu ne l'aimes pas. King n'est pas pareil.**

Sam prit une grande inspiration. Il devait maintenant lui raconter ce qu'ils devaient faire...Ce qu'ils avaient promis...Le pacte...Il regarda Maya. Elle n'était pas prête à enttendre tout ça. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue au fait de ne pas être humaine.

**-Si tu veux savoir, ta mère était une sorcière. Et non une louve comme nous**

Maya le regarda. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle voulait être normale! C'était trop dur. Elle allait craquer...Elle...Elle voulait oublier.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les buissons. Un homme de grande taille, très maigre, les cheveux long, en bataille, très sale. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Il avait pleins de blessures partout. Il croisa le regard de Maya qui frissonna. Ce type lui faisait peur...

**-Tu as fini? Je prend le relais!**

Sa voix était glaciale, terrorisante. Sam était transformer en loup. Il grognait.

**-Tu la touches et je te jure de te maudire!**

Maya regarda Sam...Son père? Ça non plus elle ne le croyait pas. Elle le vit hérissés ses poils, montrer les corcs, elle l'entendit grogner. Il était faché. Près à se battre. Pour la défendre?

**-Maya, retourne au château! Je m'occupe de Devil...**

C'était donc Devil? Il avait bien changé...Avant il faisait moins peur...Il était en meilleur état...Il devait se battre régulièrement. Il se transforma aussi en loup. Brun. LE loup brun. Celui que Maya avit vu...Elle se recula d'un pas. Devil sauta sur Sam. Il éssaya de le mordre au cou. Il y parvint. Sam ne lacha pas une seule plainte. Le seul son qui sortait de sa bouche était un grognement digne d'un démon. Sam plaqua Devil au sol, se libèra. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il allai enfin gagner! Et sans trop de blessures! Mais Devil se retransforma en humain, donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Sam qui roula sur le côté, grognant encore plus fort. Devil lui mordit alors la patte arrière, et Maya l'entendit craquer. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sam était en mauvaise posture. Tout ça pour elle...Et même si elle ne croyait pas au fait que c'était son père, c'était son ami. Et puis, quelque chose lui disait de l'aider. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir sa douleur...Elle hurla. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent. Devil la regarda. Sam en profita pour se relever. Une aura blanche entoura Maya. Les deux loups la regardèrent. Elle allait se transformer...Lentement, ses mains se rétraicirent, devinrent des pattes. Même chose pour ses pieds. Ses oreilles grandirent, ainsi que son nez qui se changea en museau. Une queue lui poussa. Des poils apparurent partout sur son corps. Elle lacha un grognement. Elle leva la tête vers les deux loups. La couleur de ses yeux avaient changé. Ils étaient...bizarre. Le gauche était noir et rouge. Mais il avait aussi du bleu, du doré, du jaune...Le droit était noir et bleu. Mais il avait un peu de jaune, de rouge, de doré...Le résultat était magnfique. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de ceux d'un humain avec ceux d'un loup. Elle regardait Devil. Haineusement. Elle fit un pas en avant. Puis un deuxième. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses pattes. Devil eut un sourire sarcastique. Elle s'énerva. Elle entendit un chuchotement. Ça venait de sa tête. Il grandissait. Elle finit par comprendre. Elle l'écouta.

_''Reste immobile le temps de t'habituer. Retourne au château. Ne te mêle pas du combat! Devil est MON adversaire. Pas le tien.''_

_''Il...allait...te...tuer...''_

Elle grognait et sauta sur Devil, qui l'envoya à terre. Une haine énorme envahit Sam. Il se jeta sur Devil et le mordit. Il éssayait de ne pas sentir la douleur de sa patte. Devil l'envoya au tapis. Il lui attrapa l'autre patte et la cassa aussi. Sam ne put retenir un gémissement. Maya ressauta sur leur adversaire, le mordit de toute ses forces à l'épaule. Elle sentit son sang dans sa gorge. Comem dans so rêve. Devil se débattit et elle lacha prise. Elle le vit partir. Elle s'approcha de Sam. Pendant le combat, le fait qu'elle était sa fille lui était devenu tout à fait normal. Elle ressentait sa douleur. Elle hurla. Elle reprit apparence humaine. Sam aussi. Il se leva. Il retomba. Ses deux jambes étaient cassées. Maya ne tenait plus debout non plus. Elle saignait à la tête. Tout devint flou. Elle s'évanouit.

_Bon, à l'ortigine, cétait romance/humour. Mais j'ai aps pu résister à l'envie de metrre un peu d'action! Mais ne vus inquiétez pas, l'histoire reste quand même un roman. Vous en pensez quoi de mon combat? (ca sert les RPG )._

_Vous voulez la suite?_

_Oui?_

_Non?_

_Non?_

_Oui?_

_Bah suffit de cliquer sur le piti bouton en bas à gauche, et de mettre un pitit message bien encourageant. Aisni, j'aurai l'impression que mon histoire est apréciée, et je la fiirais! _

_S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit (et voilà, je recommence!Pff) _


	7. Chapter 7: Le cauchemars

_Ch'uis trop contente! Je me suis fait des fans lol! _

_Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plairat! _

_Merci à Annabelle. Puisque tu le désire, je vais continuer ma fic _

_Lisou52, merci Eh bien, la voici la suite! J'espère que tu aimera autant!_

_Miss Potty, j'ai aps été trop longue? En tout cas, je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps entre chaque chapitres (les idées me reviennent par dizaines )_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7: Le cauchemar de Sam**

Maya sentait une énorme douleur à la tête. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Une lumiière éblouissante la fit crier, puis fermer les yeux. Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant, éteignit la lumière

**-Mademoiselle Jones?**

Maya essaya de parler, mais rien ne sortit à part un son rauque

**-Tenez, buvez ceci**

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Maya but ce qu'on lui donnait. Elle était très fatiguée. Elle revit Sam avec les jambes cassées

**-Pro...fe...sseur...Ma...thi...ew?**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien, reposez vous**

Maya obéit sans le vouloir. Elle s'endormit assez vite, un sommeil sans rêves.

Il se passa plusieurs jours de cette manière. Elle se réveillait un peu, puis se rendormait. En fait, il y avait une semaine entière d'écoulée. Elle se réveillait de plus en plus longtemps. Et ce jour là, elle se réveilla comme d'habitude.

**-Salut May!**

Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Ca ne lui faisait plus mal. Elle regarda la personne qui venait de parler. Sa voix, elle l'avait directement reconnue.

**-Sirius!**

Autour de lui se trouvaient les autres maraudeurs et Lili. Ils lui souriaent.

**-Alors, comment vas-tu?** Lui demanda Lili en sapprochant

**-Fatiguée...**

Elle était heureuse de voir ses amis. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Et ils commencèrent à parler. De tout et n'importe quoi. Mais pas une seule fois ils ne lui posèrent de questions sur ce qui c'était passé. Maya leur en était reconnaissante. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'en parler.

Soudain, elle sentit une énorme douleur aux jambes et hurla. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa douleur. Car elle n'avait pas vraiment mal. C'était comme une douleur...imaginaire...Ses amis eurent peur et essayèrent de savoir ce qu'elle avait. Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant

**-Que se passe-t-il?**

**-Il se réveille! Il a mal aux jambes!**

Maya était en pleure. Elle tremblait. Madame Pomfresh regarda si elle n'avait pas de température

**-Qui se réveille?**

Elle ne savait pas quel nom lui donner. Elle choisit le plus courant

**-Le professeur Mathiew..**

Pour lui faire plaisir, Pomfresh regarda  
**-Monsieur Mathiew!**

Il la regarda. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire beaucoup de douleur. Il avait les yeux ouverts, mais rouges, lointains.

**-Monsieur Mathiew?**

Il ne répondit pas. Maya se leva. Ses amis lui dirent de se recoucher. Elle refusa et s'approcha de Sam

**-Sam?**

Il la regarda. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir. Il regarda autour de lui. Il essaya de parler. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ferma les yeux et Maya le vit se concentrer. Il les rouvrit. Ils avaient cahngés. Le droit était rouge, doré, bleu, orange, jaune. Et le gauche avait les même couleur sauf qu'a la place du vert c'était du bleu. Il essaya de se lever, mais n'y parvint pas

**Non! Restez couché!**

Sam essaya de convaincre l'infirmière qu'il pouvait se lever, mais comme pour lui donner tort, il n'arriva pas à parler. Il lacha un soupir et arrêta ses efforts. Il avait encore très mal. Madame Pomfresh lui donna une potion à boire. Il refusa. Elle insista, il la renversa. Les maraudeurs se retinrent de rire en pensant "un vrai gamin!". Lili était déséspérée. Maya s'inquiètait. Madame Pomfresh partit chercher un autre verre de potion

**Elle est têtue. Elle ne va pas te laisser tant que tu n'aura pas bu. Elle m'a fait le coup avant-hier...**

Sam essaya de sourire. Il regarda Maya...sa fille...Madame Pomfresh revint à la charge. Sam lacha un grognement. Sirius s'éffondra de rire avec James. Rémus essayait de ne pas s'abaisser à leur niveaux. Peter avait un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Maya souriait. Lili avait une tête de désespérée. Pomfresh insistait encore. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sam n'avait pas encore but, et renversé plusieurs verres de potions

**MONSIEUR MATHIEW! Vous êtes pire que mademoiselle Jones!**

**C'est pas peu dire pourtant!**

Regard noir de la part de Maya à Sirius

**Bah quoi!**

Maya leva les yeux au ciel. L'infirmière se facha

**Bon, mademoiselle Jones, AU LIT! Vous autres, DEHORS! Et vous monsieur Mathiew, BUVEZ!**

Sam tourna le dos à l'infirmière.

**...MONSIEUR MATHIEW!**

Sam et Maya lachèrent un cri de douleur. Maya s'éffondra en se tenant la tête. Leur douleur était partagée. Ils ressentaient la leur et celle de l'autre en même temps. Maya en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sam se redressa d'un coup, la douleur lui rendant ses forces

**Ne gueulez plus!**

Sa voix était grave, hésitante. Ca s'entendait qu'il avait fait un effort surhumain pour parler. Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, jeta un coup d'oeuil à Maya, que les maraudeurs avaient pris dans leurs bras. Elle tremblait, pleurait

**J'ai mal!**

Rouge de honte, Pomfresh lui donna un calmant et en proposa un à Sam

**Non**

**Mais..**

**J'ai dit non. Pas de ces saletés**

Pomfresh, ayant trouvé plus têtu qu'elle, repartit dans son bureau. Lili ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voyait son amie souffrir, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour calmer sa douleur. Elle s'assit donc sur le lit de Maya, et commenca à lui parler. Peu de temps après, elle s'endormit à cause du médicament. Sam, lui, resta éveillé encore longtemps. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Il ne voulait plus rêver. Il combattait sa fatigue, ne voulant pas ressombrer. Mais au bout d'un moment, il ne put résister et sombra dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_La peur. La colère. La rage. La haine. Une enive de meurtre. Une envie de voir du sang couler. Besoin de tuer. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ces sentiments étaient siens depuis longtemps. La joie, le bonheur, l'envie de rire et de vivre étaient devenus de lointains souvenirs pour lui. Seul sa rancune le faisait vivre. La seule chose qui l'empèchait de se tuer était l'envie de se venger. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Aucun des deux ne devaient l'oubblier. Car il savait que sa vengeance serai la mort de l'un des deux. Tout allait se jouer pour ça..._

_Il marchait dans la forêt qu'il connaissait par coeur. A côté de lui, un loup. Noir avec du blanc. Lui, était brun. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur démoniaque. Le loup noir prit la parole:_

_"Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée. Rentrons!"_

_''Aurais-tu peur?'' la phrase avait été dite sarcastiquement_

_''Bien sûr que non! Mais...Je pense quand même qu'on devrait rentrer!''_

_Le loup brun fit claquer ses machoires devant le nez du noir. Il éprouvait du dégoût pour l'autre loup. Ses crocs étincellaient dans la clarté de la lune. Et il vit son...compagnon...frissonner légèrement._

_Ils continuèrent leur chemin, s'enfoncant de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Les deux loups s'arrêtèrent en même temps._

_''Tu as entendu?''_

_''Oui. Je pense que nous allons enfin nous amuser!''_

_Le brun grogna légèrement. Le noir, lui, était un peu en retrait, la queue entre les pattes, les oreilles couchées. Il avait les babines retrousées, mais ne grognait pas. Des ombres apparurent, tournant autour des deux loups. Ces ombres se déplaçaient comme des fauves, ne faisant aucun bruit. Leur cercle mortel se rapprochait des deux loups. Puis elles arrêtèrent de tourner_

_C'est la fin Wolfen¨_

_"De quoi tu parles?"_

_Le loup nommé Wolfen, le noir, regarda l'autre droit dans les yeux. Il y lisait haine, colère, veangance, cruauté._

_''C'est la fin pour toi!''_

_Le loup brun sourit comme un démant. Les ombres se montrèrent. C'était des loups. Ils grognaient. Leurs yeux étaient rouge. Le loup bruin s'écarta de Wolfen en riant cruellement_

_"C'est ta fin!"_

_Les loups sautèrent sur Wolfen, avec la bonne intention de le tuer, de le faire souffrir_

_''Après toi, nous nous occuperons de tes sales mioches, majesté!''_

_Le dernier mot avait été crahcé avec plein de venin. Wolfen hurla._

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, retenant un cri. Il était en sueur, respirait à tout vitesse. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reconnaître l'infirmerie. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et réfléchit. Pourquoi revoyait-il tout ça? Ca c'était passé il y a bien longtemps. Et en plus, il avait ressentit les entiments de Devil...Il essaya de faire partir ces images de son esprit, mais en vain. Elles y restaient, apparamment bien gravées. Sam se prit la tête en main. Ca devait cesser. Il en avait marre de revoir ça en boucle. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait à son ancien ami...Il ne comprenait pas ce mot craché avec tant de haine...

Il rélféchissait encore à totu ça lorsque le sommeil le ratrappa. Il finit par se laisser faire, et s'endormit. Il ne rêva plus cette nuit là, ou du moins, ne s'en souvint pas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tadaaaa! Un nouveau chapitre de finit! Je suis trop contente! Déjà le 7 ème _

_C'est la premi!ère fois que j'arrive aussi loin! Je pense que ce sera ma première histoire de finie (bon, y a encore le temps mais voyant comme je suis partie...)_

_Et si vous voulez encore me donnez du courage pour écrire les autres chapitres, je vous demanderai une review! Dite moi ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, ce qui va ou ne va pas, ..._

_Et il faut battre le score qui est de...3 reviews...Mais 4 reviewers _


	8. Chapter 9: Délire de sortie

_Je dois vous avouer que je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration, mais relire vos reviews...Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur! Je tient à vous remercier d'avoir suivit l'histoire jusqu'ici, et je m'excuse du long temps que j'ai mit avant de réfaire ce chapitre 8 (waw, tout ça...J'en ai les larmes aux yeux )._

_Pour Sam, j'ai pensé à mon "père" sur un jeu nommé Monster Game...C'est le même caractère de pervers X3_

_Embrasse son pôpa Sombry XD _

_Voila, sur ce, bonne lecture! J'vous adore _

_ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 8: Délire de sortie  
**

Maya se redressa dans son lit. Une semaine déjà qu'elle était ici...Pff, même les cours lui manquaient, c'était tout dire! Mais ici, elle s'ennuyaiiiiiiiit! Enfin, heureusement, Sam était là...Quand il ne fugait ou ne dormait pas ."

Ce jour là, Maya était rayonnante. On était samedi et elle pourrai enfin sortir de cette horrible endroit! La joie se lisait sur son visage encore pâle. Ses yeux quoique brillants étaient soulignés de deux cernes bien visibles. Elle allait bien mieux, et acceptait enfin ce qu'elle était.

Mais quand à Sam, il avait encore de la température (38°...Normal pour un canidé! Mais bon...U.U). La sueur perlait parfois son front, surtout la nuit. Des mots inconpréhensibles sortaients régulièrement de sa bouche dans son sommeil. Et cela inquiètait tout le monde. Surtout quand il se levait en plein milieu de la nuit, hurlant des menaces XD

Souvent, la pauvre infirmière fut rabaissée par le père et la fille, et quand il était en pleine forme, le père la "brutalisait" un peu (sale pervers!). Depuis qu'ils étaient là-bas, il y avait moins d'élèves malades ou blèssés. Etrange, étrange...Enfin...Pas trop finalement.../

Mais les pires, c'était sans aucuns doutes les maraudeurs. Ils venaient tout le temps, arrivant en retard en cours. Ils aidaient Sam et Maya à traumatisé Pomfresh et aidaient à tout mettre sans dessus-dessous. Une vraie catastrophe!!

Mais bon, aujourd'hui le suplice de Pomfresh prendrait fin. Elle avait tenu une longue semaine et là, elle craquait. Sam et Maya sortaient à coup de pieds au cl de l'infirmerie en début de matinée. Et tout deux avaient un sourire sadique sur le visage. Ils avaient fait une petite "surprise" à la pauvre infirmière...Surprise qui ne tarderai pas. 

En effet, quelques minutes après leur départ, une explosion se fit entendre.

"5 pour nous, 4 pour les maraudeurs fifille!"

"On est les meilleurs!"

Dans un rire, ils se dépêchèrent à fuir les lieux de leur crime, l'odeur des boules puantes et les bombabousse ayant fait leur effet.

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est...

"Professeur Dumbledore!"

"Monsieur Mathiew, miss Jones..."

"Oh, professeur, vous avez vu comme il fait beau dehors!"

"Et j'ai aussi entendu votre exploit mademoiselle..."

Et meeeeeeeeeerde!

Maya fit semblant de rien, une auréole presque visible au dessus de la tête. Quand à Sam, il essaya de s'esquiver lentement mais...

"Samuël, restez ici."

"Rah, vous savez que je déteste être appelé ainsi!"

Maya ricanna légèrement, puis écouta la discution. Discution qu'elle ne comprit pas du tout...

"Heu..Excusez moi de vous interrompre..."

Risqua-t-elle..

"Mais qui est Shulog?"

Sam soupira.

"Shulog...Le père de Devil"

Bon, Devil est le frère de Sam, donc...

"mon grand-père..."

Sam écrasa le pied de Maya, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait la fermer. Mais Dumbledore, n'étant pas sourd, demanda de plus amples explications.

"Eh bien..." commença Sam

"Etant donné que je suis comme Sam et que Sam est comme Devil et Devil le fils de Shulog, cela signifie que je suis la petite fille de Shulog ar je pourrai être la fille de Sam et donc peut-être de Devil, et dans ce cas la petite fille de Shulog!"

"Heu...Maya...Parle jamais comme ça à mon cours!" Oo

Dumbledore fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et répéta sa question.

"Maya, merci d'être aussi incompréhensible..."

"Hein?"

"Maya à dit ça car c'est une louve aussi et en tant que tel, nous sommes d'une certaine manière de la même famille."

"C'est déjà plus claire, merci Samuël"

Mais je lui ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler ainsi non d'un loup!

Soupirant, Sam se retourna soudainement.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Le jeune homme interpellé se figea sur place puis tourna lentement la tête vers Sam.

"Oh, professeurs...Maya!"

S'approchant comme un brave petit ange qui n'a rien à se reprocher, il sourit à pleine dents.

"Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait beau?"

"Monsieur Black, désolé de vous décevoir, mais la sale...Mademoiselle Jones ici présente à déjà fait ce coup...Chose qui n'a pas marché" U.U

"Sirius lanca un regard faussement indigné à son amie.

"Voleuse de remarques!"

Profitant de la "dispute" naissant entre le couple, Sam et Dumbledore s'éloignèrent.

_Côté Sam/Dumby:_

"Je préfère qu'elle ingore tout ça pour l'instant."

"Oui, je comprend. Mais elle devra savoir un jour."

"Mais...Elle est trop jeune pour comprendre..."

"Sam, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit au courant pour être sur ses gardes!"

"Mais professeur..."

"Tu agis presque comme un père avec elle, arrête de la couver..."

Sam baissa les yeux. "Presque" comme un père...

Si il savait...

_Côté Siri/May_

"Espèce d'idiote!"

"Sale thon!"

"Ecervelée!"

"Troll pourris!"

"Sale serpy!"

"Rah, argh, méchant! C'est cruel ça!"

"Ouias, t'a pas tord...Mais tellement vrai!"

"T'as pas osé...?" .

"Si, j'ai osé!"

Suite à cette, oh combien gentille petite remarque, Sirius se ramassa un coup de poing dans le ventre.

"J'ai repris des forces!"

_Dumby/Sam:_

"Samuël, pourquoi te préoccupes-tu autant d'elle?"

"C'est...Mon élève..."

Vu le regard peu crédule, le gros menteur pervers soupira.

"Je préfère garder le secret s'il vous plaît..."

"Bien. Mais sache que qu'elle que soit ta raison d'agir ainsi, tu n'es pas son tuteur et ne pourra pas toujours la protèger"

"Peut-être...Mais je le ferai au péril de ma vie, elle n'a pas le droit de mourir..."

"Pourquoi devrait-elle avoir le droit?" Oo

"C'est...Un secret professeur.."

Se doutant que Sam n'en dirai pas plus, Dumbledore changea de sujet. Ce Sam...Quel têtu quand même!

_Siri/May:_

"Sirius...Ca te dit sortir?"

Dans un grand sourire étincelant, le maraudeur prit son amie par la main. Et ensemble, ils sortirent du château, allant non loin de la forêt.

"C'est p'tet pas une bonne idée avec tout ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt..."

"Mademoiselle Jones aurait-elle peur?"

"NAN!"

Riant un peu les deux tourteraux finirent par s'asseoir (Maya sur les jambes de Sirius) et s'embrassèrent. Un baiser tant attendu et qu'ils auraient voulut éternel. Mais il ne dura pas si longtemps que ça, un stupide cerf blanc sortant de la forêt en un bond.

"AHHHHHHHHHHRG!"

Se relevant d'un bond, le petit couple regarda James reprendre apparence humaine, le coeur battant.

"Corny, idiot!"

Mais James ne se formalisa pas de ce pseudo. Il avait un regard suspect.

"J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu?"

"Sauf si t'es dingue je suppose.."

"Maya...Tu étais assise sur Sirius non?"

Maya piqua un fard, passant du blanc au rouge tomate. Mais le grand brun musclé, quoique gèné, répondit pour chasser les souspçons.

"On se battait, je lui laissais croire qu'elle avait une chance de me vaincre!" U.U

"Patmol, 'spèce de menteur!"

"Hein? Mais il ment pas!"

James esquissa un sourire ne signifiant vraiment riiiiiiiiiiiien de bon.

"Vous vous embrassiez..."

Ensemble, Maya et Sirius rougirent, lachant des "c'est pas vrai" pitoyables.

"Waaaaaaah! Z'êtes amoureux que vous niez ainsi?"

Maya regarda le ciel, Sirius le sol.

"J'ai...Raison?" Oo

"Bheu non, on se fout de toi!"

"Ouais, et on a réussi, pas vrai May?!"

James les observa, loin d'être convaincu. Ils avaient agis trop étrangement...

"Si vous le dites...Bon, on rentre au château? Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, faut prendre des forces!"

Dans un sourire entendu, les trois amis retournèrent au château, leurs ventres gargouillants.

----------------------

_J'avais pas trop d'idées tant qu'ils étaient bloqués à l'infirmerie et j'avais besoin de lâcher des conneries. Donc, j'ai fait ce chapitre. Dans le suivant, une éclatera, Dumby apprendra !_

_Cool non? _

_(z'avez tout compris? X3)_

_  
_


	9. Explications

**Explications**

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir laissé l'histoire en suspend si longtemps. Mais j'avais d'autres priorités et un manque soudain d'inspiration. Et au lieu de bâclé l'histoire, j'ai préféré la laisser un peu de côté…

_Désormais, je suis occupée à faire quelque chose qui me semble important : m'étant améliorée en écriture, je prend désormais le temps de la ré-écrire. Je ne suis qu'au second chapitre mais je n'ai commencé que ce soir !!_

_Autre chose : mes examens étant le 7 juin, je devrai à nouveau laisser l'histoire de côté. J'en suis navrée mais je ne tient pas spécialement à avoir des examens de seconde session _

_Voilà, je suis désolée mais vous promet les chapitres ré-écrits + le neuvième pour fin juin ! Promis ! _


End file.
